legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Calypso
Calypso (real name: William Sparks) is the main antagonist of the Twisted Metal series and its 2012 reboot. The legendary Calypso is in exile, tossed off the Twisted Metal throne by a circus hack. He gave his heartless soul to the organization and this is the thanks he gets. He's going to turn Sweet Tooth into clowndog on a stick if he gets the chance. Calypso drives a surplus Soviet mobile missile launcher that's extremely deadly. He believes the right to bear arms includes tactical nuclear weapons. Backstory Calypso, whose real name may have been William Sparks (referenced in Small Brawl), used to be an ordinary man with a wife and a daughter, Krista Sparks (born 1978). As an adult, he had suicidal thoughts and has always wanted to end his misery. He took a job as a stuntman, hoping he would die, but never did. In 1993, he took his daughter driving and he fell asleep and drove directly into a brick wall, killing both of them. His face was severely burned in the accident, and he was apparently dead. He spent two solid years trapped in hell, until he escaped by outrunning a demon named Minion, and meeting Satan himself. The king of Hell turned out to be a big demolition derby fan, and offered Calypso the power to grant wishes on the condition that he'd host the Twisted Metal tournament in order to collect the souls of the world's best demolition derby drivers, as Minion once did in Hell. He attempted to bring his wife and daughter back to life as well, but wasn't powerful enough. With the name Calypso, given to him during his time as a mechanic and driver, he hosted the first Twisted Metal tournament in 1995. Twisted Metal also gives Calypso highly dramatic reunions with his daughter from time to time. At first, she is rebuilt as a cyborg by the FBI, and fooled into being a pawn to bring down Calypso. As time progressed and he became more powerful, Calypso was able to temporarily resurrect his daughter, but she was supposedly required to win Twisted Metal and wish for a full life. She accuses her father of using her to kill more people while he maintains that it was the only way to bring her back, but the actual nature of the situation is unknown. In Twisted Metal 2 (set in 2006), Minion competes in the tournament for revenge and, if he wins, he tells Calypso "time to rot in hell with your little sister". The sister's name is never mentioned, and no other game discusses her. The comic, however, shows that Calypso actually accidentally killed his sister when he was 12 by crushing her head by his dad's car. After doing so, he holds on to her doll and acts as if that is his sister herself. Gallery Calypso0.png|"Calypso as he appears in Twisted Metal (2012)" Nuke Mobile0.png|"Calypso's Nuke Mobile" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters from from Twisted Metal Universe Category:Team villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Rich Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Tricksters Category:Sibling Category:Psychopath Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Karma Houdini Category:Child Murderer Category:Successful Villains Category:Daveg502's favorite villains Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon